


[Podfic] Luminosity

by thriceandonce (sylvaine)



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cover Art, Demisexuality, Gen, M/M, Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Repods Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-03
Updated: 2011-09-03
Packaged: 2017-10-29 18:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvaine/pseuds/thriceandonce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>‘Desire is in here for me,’ Sherlock tapped his head. ‘Not the body.'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>(Podfic of 'Luminosity' by mresundance)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Luminosity

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Luminosity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/139114) by [mresundance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mresundance/pseuds/mresundance). 



  
**Title:** Luminosity  
 **Author:**[mresundance](http://mresundance.dreamwidth.org/)  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Pairing:** Sherlock/John, Sherlock/Victor  
 **Duration:** 0:26:38  
  
  
  
Download (right-click save as): [mp3](http://sylvaine.parakaproductions.com/audio/podfic/SH/%5BSH_BBC%5D_luminosity_%28mresundance-author_sylvaine-reader%29.mp3) (25.3 MB) | [m4b](http://sylvaine.parakaproductions.com/audio/podfic/SH/%5BSH_BBC%5D_luminosity_%28mresundance-author_sylvaine-reader%29.m4b) (26.1 MB) 

Or you can listen to it right here (thanks [](http://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)**paraka**!): 


End file.
